1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an electron source as well as a method to operate an electron source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electron source and a method for manufacture thereof are known from DE 30 39 283 C2. This is an electron source provided in particular for use in scientific apparatuses.
Electron sources are also used in medical apparatuses operating with x-ray radiation, for example computed tomography apparatuses. In such electron sources, an electrically heated cathode of the electron source is operated at high voltage potential while an activation circuit (at an electrical potential that barely differs from ground in comparison to the cathode) provides variables such as the heating current provided to operate the cathode. Due to the large potential difference between the high voltage side of the electron source that includes the cathode, and the low voltage side containing the activation circuit, appropriate measures must be taken for electrical isolation. Beyond the mechanical cost associated therewith, signals being transferred between the two sides are subject to a non-negligible adulteration due to the voltage difference that must be overcome.